Ghost of you
by Trueroman
Summary: Vash, leaving the ashy remains of July, soon finds himself at a small town of Reshing. Here, Rem's embodiment comes back. Has Vash found love in another's eyes?
1. The Desert knows no love

_"Brother don't!" I screamed in the highest tone I could. But he wouldn't listen. With that evil grin, Knives continued to laugh as he strained for me to use it. To use… this arm. "Destroy this town! Burn it all to hell!" I continued to scream as the pressure began to increase and increase. This was nothing I had ever felt in the past. Nothing.  
Not even… when she died.  
Tears leaking and face huffing red, I fell to the floor, grasping my arm as it began to morph and change form. With another surge of pure pain, I grimaced. His face, through what I could see, it lit up with joyous occasion. Knives. You monster. How can you do this to me? Another shock wave engulfed my chest as I clinched my teeth even more. I could feel it. My bones just seemed to want to shatter through the impact. I must do something. Lowering my arm slowly to face the walling behind Knives, I thought about just shooting him. Yes, it would make my day to see that happen. But… Rem. She wouldn't approve. She would be heartbroken beyond any means I can ever see her as. Knives just gave a soured expression as my train of thought lost concentration on what was going on._ "_Your going to shoot me again brother!? Are you going to shoot me again!" He yelled, spit flying out of his mouth. A madman. Cursed by his own redemption to see all humans die. No… I was more cursed. With this burden of heart.  
Rem. I miss you.  
Soon I couldn't help but lose control. My mind began to whirl, It was just becoming to much for me to bare.  
I fainted. And because of that, I blame myself for destroying that town. Everyone in it._

It was quaint. Silent beyond contraire. As I felt my body jolt around, from bumps upon the rocky road. Yes, another nightmare. One not long to be forgotten, that was true. Raising, head in pain, I sat up against the side panel of the back of the truck as another jolt caused it to bump me up faster. If anything I've learned in my lifetime here on Gunsmoke. Vehicles are the worse places to sleep. Especially when their moving.  
I couldn't help but release a great big yawn, which in turn, made my arms stretch out above my head. Another hour killed sleeping away. Another twelve before I was back In civilization.

The Sun glistened with great power in the sky as it rained ray's across the earth's surface. It was hot. Very hot.  
Turning around to face the shade of the trucks minor roof, I gazed my sight of view across the countless amount of chickens gawking away in their cages.  
Boy do they smell. They smell more than a dead jack rabbit on a hot summers day. But after awhile, I soon adjusted to the stench and noises. I was just glad I wasn't walking over the desolate desert.

The desert shined beautifully through the help of the sun. A gorgeous site indeed, but spoiled due to the fact, the heat is so much to bare. _Yep, another bullet dodged._  
Speaking of bullets, it wasn't long ago, back in Vexington, A small little town, I ended up finding myself in a gun fight with a bunch of ruffians. Luckily none were killed, but getting shot in the ass isn't something I soon want to relive. Just another scar, another trace of memory I'll soon be unwillingly forced to keep.  
Patting down the thoughts of encountering more hurtful memories, I once again turned to face in the half window of the back end of the truck. The driver, still kicking, was paying no heed in noticing me. Good thing too. The man can talk your head off.

As if reading my mind, he peered into the rear view mirror and noted that I was awake. _Great, here we go again._  
"Stranger! Your awake! Good to see, good to see." He said, words coming out as If he had hundreds of cotton balls are stuffed in his mouth. Soon though, he spat into a paper cup some icky black and yellow tobacco. _Bad habit old man. That stuff can do some serious damage to your mouth._  
What was I thinking? I'm no better than him. Just the other night I downed at least half a dozen bottles of booze and a few pints of some strong ale they called 'Vexington medicine.' I'll tell you one thing. That was no medicine.  
Because of that stuff, I ended up in a bar brawl with the ever so popular men mentioned earlier and one of the worst hangovers I had in decades.

Through clinched teeth I finally replied, "Well, you caught me," before dropping my head low of the glass. Hopefully if he can't see me, he won't talk to me. My hair must have been poking to far up though, Pete soon started to jabber to life. "I hope you slept well! Though seeing, you've only slept about an hour, I'd have to say, you'd either woke up to early or you just weren't that sleepy." The end of the statement followed by a 'Hurrgh-hurrgh-hurrgh' of a laugh and a great slap to the knee. "Boy I'll tell yer, when I come up with somethin funny, I sure do come up with somethin funny." Once again, that terrible laugh followed.

I couldn't help but look down at the gun handle sticking out of my coat pocket. It was tempting. But I could always change my ways this one time and kill off this man. Just this one time. _What are you thinking!?_ Was all I could hear in my head. _You're right Rem, that's a awful thing to think about. I'm sorry._  
Giving off a big sigh, I thought to myself again, _Fine I'll just shoot myself instead._  
Chuckling at my own joke, I just covered up my ears and just drowned out the ever loud sound of the driver.  
_I can last. Just twelve more hours right?_

* * *

With a stutter, the motor died. I looked in disbelief over on the far end of a sandy trench, watching, waiting, for the driver to patch together his broken up truck that looked like nothing more than a tank. But looks can be deceiving. I fell backwards at the sheer thought I'd be stuck out in the middle of nowhere with 'Happy Pete' over there. 

Scratching his head in thought with a wrench, Pete, with childish pleasure, banged hard on the blunt end of the rudder, causing it to spin one full time before it went dead silent again. Facing in my direction, grease creased across his face, he just shrugged. _Yep, I sure did dodge that bullet._  
Thinking up means for getting out of this one, was becoming one of the hardest things I'd had to face thus far. Well, that just may be a lie. The hardest thing I'd had to face was watching her die. That… was no lie.

Eyes staring up at the night sky, the visions of all those ships coursing through space made my heart go numb. Everyone.Everyone, I loved. Died, in a hailstorm of gas and fire. For awhile, I can remember being afraid of technology. I was just to scared to go near it because I'd thought it would explode any second. Yes, fears are what tares any man apart. Even me. I am mortal just like all of these people. Just like Knives

_Take care of Knives!_

Every time my brothers name pops into my head, I flucuate. I force and gnaw those images out. That day. That unfaithful day. I killed, hundreds… I murdered hundreds…  
Just like Knives killed everyone aboard those few amount of ships. Including… _her_.

I just couldn't understand why _her_ name had become so sacred to me. Thinking about it had become a sin to add on to the build up. Why? I loved her. I wanted to be with her. She was my mother…. A mother I never had. But Knives… that damn Knives! He killed her. Just like that.

I rolled over onto my side. The sky was too painful to look at now. Eyes, filled with tears and a heart aching for touch, I wallowed for those few minutes in my own self pity. Finally… I was asleep. That night, like all nights before it, was tough.

* * *

**Thanks all that read and enjoyed my little... piece of work. But don't fret! They'll be more! I know, it didn't really have much of a story going on at this moment but it'll get to it in the next chapter. So until then just hold your horses, lol.  
**


	2. Garden of Eden

"Were Here!" Was all I could make out as my eyes opened wide to the blazing sun. We indeed had arrived to the small town of Reshing. "Well stranger, it's been nice traveling with you, but its time we split ways." Spoke Pete, looking back to me. I just nodded and jumped out of the truck. As I began to walk off without saying a word, my mind cringed at the fact of me being so rude. _Vash, you needle noggin! Thank the man!_

Sighing I turned around and looked at Pete. His hands were strumming against the steering wheel and his face was pointed outward towards the setting sun. Such a ignorant man. But as they say, ignorance is bliss. "Do you think this truck of yours will make it to the next town?" I questioned, leaning up on the door.  
"Shoot yeah! This baby can survive anything. Even a typhoon."

I wasn't worried that it wouldn't survive the desert. I was worried that it'd break down like last time. It took seven hours for him to fix it. But most of it was accomplished by a traveling caravan, drawn forward thanks to some of those weird giant birds. Whatever they're called doesn't really matter, all I know is they smell terrible and make lots of racket. I thank those men till kingdom come for the help they gave us. _And food, yes that was the best part._  
"If you insist on traveling, you should at least rest here for the night. Daylight is fading quickly and you don't want to be stuck out in the cold do you?" I pried further, sincerely not wanting to see this man be a Popsicle out in the desert.  
Well, he wouldn't be that cold, but it'd be a lot better for him to stay in a room at a motel.  
"Naw, Gotta get back to my family. Told 'em I'd make it home within the week. Loraine is quite a ways away, so all the road time I can get, I'll use."

I just nodded my head in agreement and patted Pete on the back, "Good man. Well then, tell your wife I said hey and watch over those boys of yours! Don't let them grow up to be like their father. Pete found that to be, quite funny. Soon that dorky laugh escaped his mouth. Oh yes… I'd miss him so.  
Taking my arm off the door, Pete shouted his final farewells and took off towards the horizon, honking his horn like a madman. Why? No telling. Probably just liked the sound of it, I suppose. You could please that man by just spinning around in a circle. A mind of a child, a heart of a child. Yes, Pete was going to do good in life. Looking up through the smog of smoke left behind from Petes mad dash, I glanced at the rising number of people all prancing around doing their jobs and daily chores. _Here's to hopes for no trouble. _

One step forward, I marched in to town.

* * *

Reshing is a beautiful place. With a beautiful family of people. All seemed to be emotionally attached to one another even though half were not even related anyway. There was no such thing as bad company, everyone loves everyone and peace be the key link to hearts of men here. Children run and play. Days go by in serenity. Yes, this is heaven for any family. Even in a hellhole like this world can sometimes be.  
Walking along the street edge of the main square i stood in awe, watching the children play. They are our future. Our cure rests in their hands. We are the ones who need to show them how to use it.

Through the lively screams of child play, I could feel remorse and want. This place reminded me so much of the garden back aboard the ship. How Rem always told us stories of a fantastic place just like the one we were in, but far better. A garden like Eden. Lushes grass, red apples, peace lining the eyes and heart. A place like this. _No, there is only a phantom to cloak the reality behind it all here. This is not the land Rem promised. This is only an illusion. _

I sat down upon a sturdy bench smiling in glee, watching some boys playing a game of kickball. They seemed to be in so much bliss, that they paid little attention to the world around. Death, Abuse, Famine, Differences, Anger, Pain. Rem taught me when that time comes when we enter that land of milk and honey, there would be none of the following. Only childish bliss. Closing my eyes, I started to yearn for her touch once more. I had been craving for her arms around me for years upon years. If there was anything I couldn't forgive Knives for, it would be him taking her life. No. Not yet. Not until I take care of Knives. _Take care of Knives!_

Suddenly my head flew backwards smashing into the back end of the bench. Opening my eyes in enormous pain I looked out for the cause of this, but the whistling sound of a falling ball made me look up. I wished I didn't. Smashing me right between the eyes, the ball, about the same size of my entire head, pummeled my face inwards. "Ouch!" I yelled in pain, jumping up and rubbing my face as if I had millions of bugs crawling upon it.  
"The sky is raining hail! Everyone get your houses!" I continued to scream running up to people scaring them half to death.

"You alright, Mister!" I heard from behind, when my coat began to get tugged towards the ground.

Looking down, with bruises creeping into a blackish purple, I laid eyes upon a small kid, pulling gently on my coat.  
"Kid. What the heck just happened to me…" I stuttered out, a little taken back by the reaction I had given out.

"Sorry, Vincent kicked the ball a little two hard," He began, tears forming in his eyes, "It hit you in the face mister, while you were sleeping." Yes, the kid soon began to wail. With water works running, I bent over and hugged the young boy.

"There, there. Don't cry. Its okay, sssh." Patting him on the back, I looked over to the other kids, staring me in the face, laughing. With the firmest, most scariest expression I could conjure up, I looked them all dead in the eyes, scolding mentally words of anger. It worked and they all went dead silent. _Boy do I love kids…_  
Standing back to full height, I glanced down at the boy, wiping his tears away. "Okay now… how about for your punishment, for hitting me with the ball, you let me join with you guys in a game of fun." With a raised brow he looked up to me. "Okay mister."

* * *

"Ten. Four. Seven. Hike!" I yelled randomly, taking the ball out of the boys hand in front of me, before charging hysterically forward through the large open area we were playing in. Suddenly, I felt something lean out in front me, as I tripped over another lads leg. With a great fall, I landed face first in the desert sand. As for the ball, it tumbled out between my fingers and into the one who took me down.Through a muffled voice I yelled in disbelief as I once again was taken down by trickery.

"Oh come on! Ref! That was cheating!" Vincent, who decided to be the referee for this game of weird twists and lawless behavior's spoke up.  
"Sorry man, it's your fault for running into that one." With a whiny high pitched 'aww' I stood up and wiped the dust from my coat.  
These kids sure don't know the meaning of fair play. Nor is it in their vocabulary, as far as I know. They mean well, but man can they cheat. Not long ago, young Frank over there, kicked me right in shin as I was running by. Surely though, he was aiming for something else. Thank goodness there only kids and I'm a pacifist. If not, they'd be heads rolling about now.

"Hey Mr.! Catch!" A ball came dashing my way, high in the air. Jumping up far, I grasped my hands around the ball and began to run the opposite direction it had been thrown. _I'll_ show_ these kids the meaning of play!_ Dodging and weaving through many a kid, I reached the end of the field marked by two trash cans and threw the ball down in victory. "Booya!" I yelled, dancing around with arms flailing about. "Care for another game," I began to say, but there tired expressions had told me I wore them out good, "-Never mind." Still dancing around, I watched the kids with a smirk. But something told me they were soon scheming a hideous plan.

"Hey what's with those looks on your face?" I got my answer. With cheery eyes and bodies rejuvenated, they pounced on me one by one. "Ah! Get off! Ah!"Soon I was on the ground with tons of children piled on me, all laughing and giggling. Yes, it hurt. But those smiles creasing there faces told me I could live through this one scar. If it was only for them, I'd do it again in a heart beat.  
Rolling around playing with the children in the muddy sand, I watched out among the other people here. The men. The women. The old. The young. They were all working together, building one single house for a poor old lady, dressed in ragged clothes. Through anguish and fear, I watched, knowingly, I was with the kids and not with them. I just started to feel bad now.

Suddenly, all thoughts were lifted from my mind when I saw something in the far distance. It was woman. No… she seemed so familiar. _It can't be. Its Rem!_  
Without a word, I forced myself up, knocking any kid still on top of me off. They were too busy just wallowing around in the dirt to pay any heed to me now. Good, I needed to leave. I needed to see if that was Rem.  
Standing up, I walked forward, eyes fixated on that one girl standing there in a flowing gown. Her hair, her fatigue. It resembled everything I remembered about her. But how? How could she still be alive? Even if she survived the explosion she wouldn't still look so young. Humans grow old. I've seen it. I've watched generations pass by, while I stayed the same.

Shaking the ever persistent thoughts trying to convoluted me away in doubt, I walked slowly as if in a dream to her. I was ten feet away and I could smell the Florence of Roses and Dandelions. _A perfume? No… it was the real thing._ Halting right behind her, I stuttered as I reached my arm out to tap her on the shoulder. She wasn't paying me any attention. No… she was looking the other way, how could she know I was there?  
My finger narrowing that small gap, my heart leapt as it finally hit her dead on the shoulder. But, she didn't feel it.  
The woman, started to walk off down the street, dancing off at a nice easy pace. I could have shouted but I was to caught up too. I felt hoarse. I felt… scared.  
Dropping my head low and turning back at the kids, I looked at them one last time with a gleam in my eye. Yes, blissful ways. Something all fairy tales are made of. Just like this town. I was right about one thing. They didn't notice me leave. The thought of play lingered in head as they continued their games.  
Never paying attention to the shadow of night, creeping slowly in the sky. Sun down was coming. This was a sign that there may be another day gone by without you Rem. I just hope I don't have to sit through it in the cold of night.


	3. Dance with the Devil

_**Notice: **_Thanks for the encouraging words and for pointing out alot of the spelling mistakes. English is my main language, but as i've found out, i'm not too good at it. I promise i'll get better though and i'll try to spell check more thoroughly. Hopefully this next chapter is full proof on the more... obvious mistakes i've let slip. Hope you enjoy.

Thanks September's Nobara for the two reviews! Thanks to anyone that has taken the time out of there lifes to read my work.

* * *

_Where did she go? _Was all I could think about as I looked around for this mysterious woman. Hours ago I had made up my mind. I would find her and show myself that she was nothing but a fraud. There is little chance that, that female was Rem._Though… I wonder if she had a daughter? No! She's dead you fool. Get over it already._ At that moment I probably looked like nothing more than an idiot as I stood there smacking my head to rid of such thoughts.  
Yeah, people were staring alright. I just grinned and rubbed the back of my skull as I inched my way around another corner.  
_Okay, well now everyone thinks you're a bumbling idiot, Great. _

Many an hour passed and the sun soon disappeared in a storm of bright yellow sand as the many moons gave everything a glistening glow. I couldn't find her. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Walking alone through the now empty town, I began to wonder if maybe I had over stayed my welcome. The sound of my belly rumbling though caught me off guard. I haven't ate a thing In days and boy was I famished. Luck be known, right in front of me with a aura of brilliant yellow lights stood a tavern. A sight for sore eyes no doubt.  
Walking up to the doors, I stared through the open window. It looked like any bar I'd been to in the past. Filled with drunks, dancing girls and butt loads of alcohol, cigarettes and women. Even the name said it all, _Desert haven, _It had a nice ring to it. _Eat, Drink and leave. All you need to do. Don't get caught up with the locals, okay Vash?_

Pushing open the double doors, I stood there; grin a plenty and eyes wide with friendship and love. Yes, I was getting some looks. Plenty of them, as I walked casually over to the bar. I never could figure out why they looked at me as some stranger. Was it the red coat? Nah, everyone loves the outfit, Especially the sunglasses. Sitting down in one of the stools lining the outer casing of the red maple bar, it gave a clear signal to the barman that I was here for a drink.  
"What'd you want?" He said through his thick mustache, two cups and a bottle already in his hands. Spinning around on the top of the stool, I looked him girlishly in the eyes, "I'd like two on the rocks please!" With a deep grunt, he began to dive down and search through the countless number of booze filled bottles for something that would appease my taste. I wasn't picky really anything will do for me.

Turning back around and facing out amongst the drunks, scammers and hustlers of the town, I started to pick off quickly the ones that would probably in minutes be wanting to fight me for no reason. Surprisingly, this town's rest stop for the wicked seemed more clean and casual than most. Maybe for the first time in my life I'd avoid a fight, who knows. There wasn't much else to note about this place. There is a few odd ends of tables that are pretty much packed with four to six men on each. For its quality theme, there is a grand western style appeal to it that just screamed old fashion. And to top it all off, a center stage that lined the far end walling with chairs propped around it for those that want to get up close and personal for whatever performance that would be taking place. _Speaking of entertainment, I wonder if they'll be putting on a show tonight. I can only pray for such a thing_.

Through my distant wandering of the eyes, I soon began to lose track of time. It happens to the best. The constant aroma of the desert heat and fail safe plans to keep myself out of trouble all these years really isn't doing any good for my complexion. I feel like I'm getting old. _Yeah, you keep telling yourself that bud. You haven't aged a day in twenty years, _I thought grabbing hold of the sliding drink on the bar without looking, _I think I've been on this world for far to long._ Downing a quick gulp of the fine ale, I slammed the glass back onto the bar and spun around to look at the barman once again. "So, you have anything interesting happening here tonight?"

He looked up from glass wiping and gave a somewhat scruffy look at me, his moustache dancing in the drafty air that was coming from the open window beside him. "Quite. We've got some dancers from the church coming over to do a number for us." Dancers for God coming to play in a place for the Devil? Strange, questionable and laughable, but fun to watch.  
"Good to hear your church is very active in giving the people what they need." I said through silent giggles, eyes glued to the mans facial hair. He either was getting cold or was catching on because soon he closed the windows.  
_Awe, I'd pay to see that again. That's some entertaining stuff right there. _

"Oh yes, we here in Reshing base all our decisions around the religious prospects. We govern accordingly to it as well. As they say, you can get nothing by the Lord." I questioned to myself if that was true. It seemed to befitting, but take one good look at the town and you see those people loving one another. It kind of makes it seem that maybe, just maybe, they really did have true faith here.  
I'm not one to say I believe to much in religion, as I find most of the residences of this planet only use it as a excuse to pursue things that would only seem so tabooed if not coated with the words of God. All I've seen them do is fly the banner of religion to make their wildest dreams come true. Greed in a bible, I always call it. To most, the cross is only a symbol. Nothing more.  
I just nodded my head to his words, easy to tell I wasn't going to keep inserting myself upon the topic. With my following silence, the barman walked off to do his bidding, keeping to himself and all those around. _Such a nice man._ Night had fully arrived by now as the clock rang nine. With that, I downed my fifth glass. A record for me in such a small time. It wasn't long after the silencing of the clock's bells, the lights began to dim, making the room go a chromatic silent.  
_About time they got this show on the road. I was getting a little bored here. _ Truthfully I knew I was lying to myself.  
I was just too deep in thought. Something I fear, time and time again. Shaking off any more dark thoughts, I put back on my cheesy grin and prepared for the show.

"Gentleman! We have a special surprise for you. Tonight for the first time ever here in Reshing, our own girls from the church have come here to perform for us!" As the announcer, hiding away behind some velvet curtains, finished, the crowd went into a flurry of orotund shouting and whistles. It was apparent that this was going to be more of a strip tease than a dance. The men were just eating it up to the fullest.

The slow strum of a violin began to echo through the little pub, giving it a emotional start that was tugging at my heart. I like classical style music. So peaceful, so serene, it reminds me a lot of the music Rem used to listen to on the ship. It's been so long I just don't remember any of the artist's name.  
The soft slander of the violins began to double after awhile as another transparent player joined in. It was soothing no doubt, but I can't say the others here were into it. They seemed restless and in need of some… eye candy.  
Suddenly a arithmetic of coordinated chords of chimes and Arabic tunes sent shivers down my spine. Respectfully they were great musicians, It just now depends if they can dance.

Sounds continued to parade around the room, some enjoying it, some still wanting more, but soon there sinful prayers were answered when the curtains pulled back. Out came many a dancer striped in a silky red attire, each rising to about lower thigh height and had the looks of a short skirt. The top wasn't much better, as they rose to show all of the navel area and barely strapped over the shoulders via small noodle like strings. These are not the church faring people you'd expect to see. It seems this Garden of Eden has some tainted fruits.

"Take it off!" Yelled a single man, cooing the girls on with whoops and howls, it just set the mood for me as I felt myself relaxing a lot more and actually getting into the performance. I could tell this was going to be a good, long, night. The girls were numerous, many looking like clones of one another as it was obvious they were wearing some sort of tanning cream or spray of some kind to give them a bronze glow and a tan feature. It set the tome well and gave an erotic feel to it all. Soon they had the whole stage full, each there own peering out from under the silky coverings that stuck around their lower face, from the eyes down. One looked at me the whole time. She had picked her man for this event.

The dancing was quite seductive. It went well with the music as they made slow wavy motions with their waists, arms and legs. None were coordinated, but it seemed to be more planned that way than anything. Just shake your body around and get the audiences attention, a jaw dropper at that. Twelve full minute had past. A lot of time that never felt like it was there in the first place gone with each melody. It was a hypnotizing, heart stopping twelve minutes.In the wake of the passing time, the music began to course differently, adding on to a mixed sensation of lullabies and dreams. Their faces even though covered began to become visible through what one would picture that person to be. Mine was Rem. It was apparent, I've had to much time on my hands. I could see her everywhere in about everything.  
_Stop it Vash! Get over it! _

Then it dawned on me, most; if not all had removed the placid silk from their faces, showing there true identity. The one who had been eyeing me this whole time, gave a smile. Just like hers. If it wasn't for the dark tone of her skin she would look exactly like her. Like Rem. _This is the woman I saw… but is it true? Can she really be a descendant of Rem?_ My question at this moment would have to be put on hold. For now, I shall just watch and see.

The final minutes of the song soon loomed, the girls with the reaction not soon to be sparse, began to wave around long fabrics made out of the finest of weavings. What added on to the finale was the sparkling flames engulfing from the sides of the wooden stage. Without question, the platform didn't catch fire. But with keen eyes anyone can tell those were just small sparks created from high friction that was wired to set off at this exact moment. _Nothing gets past you, dead eye. _

It ended when the sparks dimmed away, leaving the perspiring women to stand there in a bow. In all, it had rhythm, good music and well planned dancing, but It lacked heart. It just seemed sleazy and drawn out. Just like this charade of true religion. Just like my thoughts.  
With a burst of honorary applause, the crowd went into a frenzy. I on the other hand, just clapped weakly with a loss of a smile. Once again, I found myself in misery, for no reason, no reason what-so-ever. Soon the stage began to clear and all that was left was me applauding silently and the one mistress staring me dead in the eyes.


	4. Drink to hope

_It has been awhile since i've updated, but life's hectic schedule has made me less able to write them. But i have managed to get some time to get on and do just that. Hope you enjoy, take care, and thanks for reading my work. _

* * *

Our eyes caressed one another in passionate thoughts. She, eying me immensely, stood in silence on stage, caring little to the whoops and hollers the bar was giving out: fire in the pupils, sweet but fierce. It just made me blush; that or the booze was getting me flushed. Then it changed. I snapped back into reality as she turned around with a swift sway of body movement, disappearing behind the powerful red velvet drapes. I only sighed. _ Am i getting lonely?_

I drooped down, soured in expression as i raised a bottle to my lips and drank the weary away.  
_This is to hope, whether it loves me or not. _It went down stale, bitter, dreadfully hoarse, but i just gulped more of it. It was a bad habit; keeping the purge of drunkenness. Drowning out all the sad memories. It only worked for an extent of course, but it gave me that buzz of free wings.

Time passed by slowly, the unoriginal sound of bar music now replaced the exotic number that the babes in scantly clad outfits dance too. But for the participants of this place, it didn't seem to effect them. Then again they weren't sitting there doing nothing, most were betting over games of chance with dice and cards.

I slammed the empty bottle on the bar, peering with saggy eyes over to the barman, his face notched together from my lazy attitude. "Barman! Another one!" I cursed out, shaking the empty beer in hand, "Make it on the rocks!" I couldn't tell i was yelling now, but the mustached man took no heed to it.  
Probably used to getting shouted at.  
I was close to just leaving, hitting the hay and prepare for this afternoons hangover, but i just couldn't seem to get the energy to do just that. I never did get that certain chance to speak to her. So elusive to my touch, gone from words, reach and taste. But she was still here in thought. Every bit of her, taunting me with that sick belly dance.

Certainly i was just pertaining on what i merely knew. She may be drop dead gorgeous but it still doesn't answer the question, why am i head over heels in feelings for her? Rem... for some reason she just reminds me of Rem. I took a look through the bottle, everything on the other end fixated and out of place. _My hope has ran dry. J_ust like the content of this bottle, empty and through the looks of it, clouded in a fog of uncertainty.  
The awful stench of whiskey faded into obscurity, replaced only with the scent of flowers; a mix of daffodils and roses. Rem's favorites.

_Flowers? Could it be her? _

My mind raced with signals of what to do, all tracing back to a simple concept of turning around. It was harder for me to do than to think about it, sincerely i could only whisk in the aroma; fading my energy away into a puddle. It was both uplifting and, on it's own terms, a painful odor that i can remember; soured memories intact.. But i needed to look, if only for the sake of ending the misery of second guessing what was yet to come. With an expression of a shocked school boy, i spun around on the bar stool top and faced the direction of the smell. Then my jaw dropped, if not anything else.

"Is something the matter, stranger?" the mistress giggled out, speaking in a thick slander of accented vixen speech. The kind of which you would here from a bad cowboy movie, where the maiden of the pub always spoke in, with few lines of course, a distinct tone. With my few seconds of silence, it gave her the chance to speak again, "There something on my face, sweetie?" The woman i had been tailing asked, frowning slightly, wiping at nothing but cheeks and lovely lips.

I missed a beat; a heart attack just around the corner. Her body, from a view not far away like before, was curved and slender, but enough thickness on the hips and belly to show she had a good appetite and healthy fatigue. This was no forced beauty by rigorous starvation and workouts, no, this was a natural perfection. Her dress, which had been changed since the play, was a outfit carved to fit snuggly around her body, the trends of the end stopping close to the ankles, giving her the look that she was an innocent person with lots of commitments. A church girl to simply put it. Baby blue in color with black stripes going in a simple pattern in squares all along the top and down. Born and bred in a society dunked into religious culture. I would see her in different eyes if i never knew what controversial things she does at night.

Her head tilted to the side, black long bangs moving as well, she smiled, showing pure white teeth.  
"You don't talk much do you? Or is their something- distracting your concentration? Drunk perhaps?"  
She giggled once more, placing her hand in a curtsy across ruby red lips as if to hide the shame in laughing at this complete stranger.

Finally, masking quickly the fact i was coming up with situations in mind, i spoke- but not in the way i hoped for. "Concentration? Drunk? N-no, its just I'm... thinking- thinking of something else to say to not make myself sound like a bumbling idiot, you know what i mean?"  
I scourged over what i had said, already scratching out the bad pick up line and nervous tone that went with it. _Now she will think of you as just that: a bumbling moron. _

But to my surprise, she laughed a little more and took a seat on the stool next to me. Her eyes, a hazel tint, staring into mine, somewhat, in my opinion, in a flirting notion. It sent chills down my spine, she was quickly wrapping me around her little fingers. Delicate of course.  
"Awe, that's so cute. Never in all my life have i had anyone say that to me. Trust me, I've heard them all." Her hands, gloved in white, were pressed on the bar, folded formally. She seemed like the type that came from a upstart family. One's whose reach was high with money and formality. Personally everyone in this town seemed to be rich to some decree, either by wealth or the love of friends and family. Maybe Both.

"Well at least i know I'm making somewhat of an impact." I gestured, the nerves seeping away. The bartender pulled up between us, or at least near us, and placed the drink on the bar. I didn't look at it, but quickly asked a question, "Would you like anything to drink, um-"  
I paused as if wanting to call her by her name. She must have caught on because she answered full heartily.

"Name's Caroline, Most around here call me _Ms._ Caroline. I'll have a water if you don't mind."  
She said to me, paying no heed to the bartender, our eyes locked. He just shrugged and walked off to the sink to fetch a glass of natural water.  
I reached, with extended arm, for my glass. Casually i felt it in palm and pulled it up to my lips. Not a single glance down. I left it hovering at mid point, waiting for a- sophisticated time to take a gulp.

"_Ms._ Caroline? You don't seem that old for such a title."  
She laughed and cupped the water as the bartender handed it to her, "Most find me as an old soul. So, not surprisingly they gave me that name. Besides, you never know, i could be older than you think." She winked, took a sip, if you'd like to call it that, and lowered it back down.  
If only she knew how perceptive i was, she'd be hesitant to restate that.

"Well my name is Vash." I spoke, trying to go ahead and give away that tidbit of information, luckily my face doesn't seem to be on any posters around here. The destruction of July still lurking in my memories.

"Vash, that's such an excellent name! I''ll have to remember that one for when i have children."  
My eyes bulged if only slight. Already talking about children? Pretty brash, thats for sure. Wonder if thats a hint of some sort? Of course i didn't dwindle on it for to long. "So... about your age. Can i take a guess? I love games." I replied jokingly, as well sipping- all of the drink within my glass. It was now apparent my buzz was replaced by another, one more of a natural high than artificial, like the drinks here give, or any all around the world for that matter.

"Well, you know the rules, you never ask for a ladies age. But for you... I'll consider as a friendly gesture, so sure, guess away. I'll give you one try." I rubbed my chin playfully, looking over my shoulder, noticing mostly everyone watching my every move as well as Caroline's. Now that i took notice to it, the music was not on anymore. Just us, talking, laughing and cutting up. But i didn't pay much attention to them, in fact i slightly rubbed it in their faces.  
"And if i fail?" I asked seductively, getting a few cringes from the audience; raising now empty glass to take a piece of ice out.

"You have to take me out to dinner tomorrow."

I nearly choked on the ice; almost lodging itself in my throat. The cube flew out of tongue's reach as it whizzed right by Caroline's head. At least she didn't find it disgusting as she quickly laughed and snorted at such a funny thing. "So don't screw up, or you'll have to put up with me," She said, in between small bursts of laughter, "Now guess."

Of course the thought occurred to me, i could get it right. But what have been the point? Miss a chance to date this lovely girl that is 'coming on' with such fierceness? Something I've learned is: you never trust the opposite sex to an extent. Whether this was a test, my mind just couldn't place it as so, but it seemed sincere. Sincere? Well... that was just a way to put it.  
_What are you doing Vash, this is some young female, from a rich family! A church goer whose traditions ban anything and everything you could offer her. This is only trouble, turn away now!_  
I just ignored my brain, following only what the heart wanted. Logically, my mind was correct, but as i saw it; this was a grand opportunity to pick up on lost social time.

"Okay, i guess that your- twenty-two years old." _No! Needle Noggin, what the hell are you doing?  
Sheez, blinded by lust, you love struck fool. _

She gave a serious face, lined with a sense of mysterious array, mixed all into one. Then she smiled, as if victorious, The emergence of a hope that she yearned for leaked out like a blissful sun rise, playing across the barroom. It felt like basking in sunlight, one that was not there because of the cold darkness outside. But it was different within here. "Nope! Wrong! It's settled, you _mysterious stranger_, you'll take me to dinner at the Blooms dinner hall tomorrow, at around, lets say... seven o' clock sharp."

My heart lit with flares, a celebration of the ages going on inside. I had at last in all these years scored a date! Now the only thing that was on mind; other than partying, was to get to know her better. Millions of questions bubbled, all equaling to stuff I'd adore her for, for liking the things i did.  
Like for instance: Whats your favorite color? Which do you think came first, the chicken or the egg? Do you like eating? But one came over all solutions, one most dearest and on a need to know basis than anything else.

"So, _Ms. _Caroline, do you like donuts?" My heart raced for an answer, hoping it wouldn't be placed into a negative thing. Because, truth be told, I didn't think i could love someone who didn't like donuts. Yes, i can imagine a stack of them right now. My greedy fingers ready to pounce on their delicious, tasty, mouth-watering, creamy outsides before they dung into the juicy inner. Bliss on earth.

She stopped, raised a brow and placed a finger over her lip as if thinking, ignoring the fact i was about to cry. "Well... it depends. Do you like glazed? If not, we'll have to stop right now and go our separate ways." Jackpot! I thought, arms raised high reaching out for the heavens above. But... to the world outside the little bubble i was floating in, they saw nothing than a lunatic trying poorly to catch nothing but air. At least i was quick to fix my mistake as i straightened back my hair, winked and gave a smile.  
_Oh yeah, you still got it. _

Ms. Caroline laughed, the whole bar baffled at such a sight. One mans cigar, drooping to a point of falling out. I stood victorious, certain that nothing could go wrong. Ms. Caroline, took a glimpse behind me, the clock reading a time late, a time most for any respectable person to be asleep, wrapped in blankets and warmth in the comfort of their own home. It showed on her face, she was out passed that- time.

"I'm so sorry! I need to go, i shouldn't be out this late!" She pushed aside her water, nearly knocking it over with grace. I looked down at her, opened mouth and surprised to see her so quick to leave. "Are you sure you can't stay?" I asked, trying to convince her otherwise that it was safe.  
But it didn't work, she was looking around frantically, everyone swaying to her every turn.

"I'm sorry Vash but i must go." She stopped over by the door and smiled, hand already resting to turn the knob. "Anything you need to know before i see you tomorrow?" One thing was actually bothering me, now that i think about it; at least my conscience was wondering. "How old are you exactly?" I questioned, hoping she would answer, fairly and just.

She twisted her smile, looked me in the eyes then voiced out loudly, "I'm sixteen."

My heart dropped like a bag of bricks, i could have swore she'd be at least twenty. No wonder they thought of her as older than she is: men always hitting on her, flirting majestically. She had the body of a lady. But why does she seem so interested in me? Though I'm not really of that age, i would like to say i give off a look around twenty to thirty. Besides, why me? Why some man that has just arrived at town? Of course to any person that knew my real age i could be considered as a father, but this certainly took the donut. I was about to speak up to halt this quick pace of madness; urging a slowdown, but she cut me off before i could speak.  
"See you tomorrow, sweetie."

I raised my hand to stop her, but she disappeared out the door, nothing left but the after drift of perfumed flowers. _Did i not tell you? More trouble than you need._ "Yeah well, next time I'll listen to you." I spoke to myself, the whole bar staring at me, grimaces across their stubby faces, heads shaking at such a lucky sight to behold. Most were just jealous or disgusted.  
They're ones to think of such things, it was obvious everyone here, probably the bartender as well, had made passing attempts of getting something from her. It just happened to be me she choose...

_Yes, this was not going to end well. I can see it now, humanoid typhoon gets pride of the town swept away in a hail of gunshots and controversy. _

_Such a heavy reputation would weigh high over my head. Murder of a young female..._

_Lest we not forget, Drink to hope... hope of not depriving more people of their homes..._

_I need to leave town... now..._


	5. Sweet and Sour

_Thanks go to September's Nobara for checking over my work and helping with my grammer problems. Thanks you've been a great help with the encouragements and reviews.

* * *

_

The morning air smelt sweet; taste on tongue genuine to the real deal; mind waking up from a good night's rest. I slept in heaven, God rest my soul, I slept well. The bed, though dreadfully poor in quality, fitted warmly against me, inviting to stay just another hour. I took heed to that note too. Already twisting to find yet another comfortable spot, to which i would pleasurably accept.

I could hear the faint shallow trickle of a leaky sink, the cunning chirp of birds, the steady rustle of passers by; some still fighting the urge, like me, to wake up.  
It was like a melody to my ears, massaging the rough edges into pure bliss. But something told me i was forgetting to do a daunting task. Something important. _It can wait, _I began to think, _Whatever it is can just hold off for- one- maybe two more hours._  
I yawned, placing arms into an arch, stretching those creaks settling in, pops relieving me of stress, letting me go back to that peace. _Bliss on earth Vash, bliss on earth. _

Then, as if falling, i lashed up at the sudden intrusion of new noises. A steady knock at the door, light, gentle, poetic in its own sense, reaching out as if to shove me into existence. I could only curse such luck, already wiping away the sand in my eyes, throat getting back its voice. But not quite.  
"Who is it?" I croaked; somewhat silently, but forced due to the blunt fact i had little to no saliva in my mouth. there was no reply, just the hesitant quiet that prolonged something that would happen in a horror movie. A light music intensifying itself; oh yes, i can imagine it now.

I replied once more, "I'm awake, who is it?" This time more clearly and with force; hoping i wouldn't have to say it again. Getting up i walked over to the door; which on its own wasn't very far, due to the fact i was basically sleeping in a box, lined with nothing but a bed, a table, a fridge and a rugged opening leading to a simple bathroom, decorated in a array of awful smells from the last visitors.  
_Courtesy i tell you, Gunsmoke could use more of it. _

I stopped at the door, waiting for an answer, hand placed on the lock; but no response was given. Just another steady flow of knocks.

I was tired. Half empty on patience, fatigued by the lack of food; living off peanuts salvaged from the bar last night, mind racing with a simple thought. Edible objects.

Bogged by a certain amount of drowsiness, i finally managed to straighten my vision, make out the room, ponder over a simple concept of just looking out the glass hole. It took a good bit of strength but i managed. Wish i hadn't.  
Standing outside, lurking, smile across an angels face, Caroline stood still, counting, measuring every bit of time that was passing of my absence to the door. My jaw dropped; i could remember now what i had forgotten to do: getting out of town.  
_How did she find me!? _I questioned, jumping around the room, finding my pants, Crimson coat, and anything viable to be put on my body, a sock missing from its other.

"Hello, you there sweetie?" I barely heard her say through thick walls and door.  
I cringed at that word. _Sweetie, _such a laughable title. Made me think we had already heard wedding bells. _Of course she found me. Were in a town where everyone knows everyone. Word travels fast; gossip, a main part of what keeps their world ticking. Without it, most would be bored, deprived of anything plausible as fun. It wouldn't be Eden any other way. _

At first i was about to reply, but my tongue drooped out at such a theory and anything spoken through teeth was left coming out murmured and obscured. _Pretend your not here, she'll leave then._  
"Vash, i know your in there. I hear you bouncing around." She responded to quoted thoughts, causing me to rise on the fritz again. _Well, she hears that!_  
It took a mere minute to get dressed, as if someone was pointing a gun to my head. I took the liberty in speeding up. Dressed half right, one sock missing, boots not laced up, hair messy and out of it's spiky glory; I turned the nob, holding breath with every creak of the hinge.

Then it opened with a bang.

"Vashie-pooh!" She cried, door barely open, causing it to spring and hit me dead in the face with a massive push of her body. I fell backwards, her frame tumbling in with the door, lurching, falling head over heels onto me. I blushed; her hand and arm gently wrapping itself around my torso on impact.Her mouth was only centimeters from mine; breath coated with a lavender surge. From my fogging vision, i saw the same mesh of crimson caressing her cheeks, her embarrassment showing fully even in the dim lighting. "I'm-I'm sorry..." She muttered, a smile coming across, those little perks most people miss coming to life. Her eyes sparkled; lips becoming invitations to a moments whim of contact to one another, but i only cringed more, conscience telling me i can't do what the heart wants. Caroline didn't see it that way.

Slowly she drew forward, lips beginning to pucker, eyes closing into slants. _She is trying to kiss me!_  
I started to freak out, squirming to get out of this dreadful situation, battling with my own wits to not return the gesture. "Wait- i think my breakfast is burning!" I exclaimed frantically, practically shoving the luscious woman off. She fell with a thud, landing hard on her buttocks, face stricken with confusion. I ran over to the rusted oven in the corner, peered into the hatch and began to act like something was in it. "Nope! Its fine!"  
Caroline stood up, brushed herself of dust and walked forward. "Um, hun, you do realize it's past three? Breakfast has been over for hours."

I turned, flushed as i had ever been in my life; stopped and stared at the clock, flashing, reading exactly what she had stated. _Boy, did i get knocked out a long time, _I thought, scratching my head and turning around, finding she was looking into the empty oven.  
She frowned at me; meeting eye to eye. Trouble was just around the corner, i could feel it.  
"There is nothing in here." She stated cold; confusedly more of a way to put it. Only a few lines were coming into thought. Fatigue was at least gone; this being the best alarm clock of all ages, but the sheer nervousness i was feeling was overcoming me with the urge to say something down right stupid. And i did.

"Guess i cooked it so high that it... melted?" Another slap to myself, another situation i stirred up even more. A good start to another day: sweet and sour. _At least now, she may be over me, seeing as _I've_ become nothing but a liar in her eyes._  
I sighed, preparing for the inevitable. Watching her expression; stern and flared.

But to my surprise she only laughed. Laughed, cried and nearly fall over from lack of breath.

My eyes wandered back and forth, missing something I'd presume, but of what, left me baffled."Your one funny character, I'll hand you that." Caroline said through short statements, wiping at the moisture filling her hazel eyes. "Thank you?" I replied, still utterly confused. She only ran up to me, grabbed my arm, tugged once, twice, then brought my ear to her height, breath once more piercing my skin and giving me shivers.

"I have something to show you..." She whispered, voice like a harp; she in turn gently tugging at my strings. It was not my imaginary food that was melting, but I. With a slight twirl, dress billowing in the breeze, Caroline brought me to the door, gently pushed me out of the frame and closed it behind her.  
I was trapped in a spell; one i never really saw coming. I only followed in her wake, doing anything and everything she asked me to do. It was the fragrance that loomed over her like a shadow. It drew me deeper into this web; thick with twists and turns. For now, i would just see where destiny would take me.

* * *

It felt like forever, basking in the full blown daylight; waiting impatiently for her to return. My ice cream was melting; hers as well. I took a quick lick of mine, tongue scooping up a great glob of vanilla. Couldn't help but sigh, _What happened to the plan needle noggin? Thought you were going to skip town?_

"Well that didn't work out very well, now did it?" I said to myself, nearly dropping the cone; juices beginning to stain itself over my gloves. _At first, i was swooning, loving over her every turn, but as i sat alone i quickly questioned that concept. Apparently now, I'm just a babysitter. Sitting, dehydrating in the hot sun, waiting for a woman-er, girl, to come back. Didn't have the nerves to tell me where or to what she was checking on. Something about a secret that she wanted to show me. _

I took another moment to let out a deep breath, ready to hand the present; the ice cream over to Caroline.

Looking around, i noted we were mainly in the middle of the city, the town hall not far from sight.  
Plenty of people were coming and going, each their own, busy with mindful tasks, while i sat here, keeping cool with two melting desserts. _You have a mission. Have you forgotten that? You were supposed to stay one day, no more. _

Finally her cone dripped, fell, and landed in the sand, quickly sizzling from the heat built into those small little grains. "Well... at least i still have mine." I gestured, trying to cheer myself up, reaching out to eat the rest. Suddenly, two smooth hands covered my eyes, causing me to jerk and toss my arms out of per portion, grip loosening around my treat. It suffered the same fate as the other.

"Guess who!" Said a voice; one that had been driving me crazy all day long. To please the obvious suspect, i replied, "Caroline."

She squealed with girlish delight, throwing her arms around my shoulders, resting her head on mine; messing up my trim cut hair. "Okay, i can show you now." Caroline said even more enthused, leaving me feeling a little taken back; the certain statement of fancy living i had placed her to be, vanished as she showed no sense of self control. She was letting the whole desert know i was there. We were getting looks and statements such as, 'Look at the cute couple' and 'Aw, Ms. Caroline's got herself a boyfriend.'

"Follow me." She gestured, taking my hand.

I stood up, shaking the remains of Ice cream off my boot, nudging and urging myself to forget about it.  
She, with energy that didn't lack the slightest bit, galloped to a semi painted door, only a few feet from where i had been sitting. The building connected to this portal was well designed. Carved, arched to fit a certain criterion of design. The roof was nothing more than glass filing together to produce a single curved wave mixed to fit in between the walling. But it wasn't the building that i wanted to see; it was whomever or what that was inside.

"Now then, welcome to my sanctuary." She spoke, twisting the handle; the _click, click, click, _following it's every move. My eyes widened, feet stepping one foot at a time forward, breath inhaling in a new fresh batch of life.  
"You like?" Caroline questioned, watching me enter the room; mindlessly walking. I could only nod, eyes taking in every sight. It was a garden; Green grass, trees a plenty, flowers dancing to the gentle breeze, parading and soaking to and in sunlight. There was a variety of them. Each a different color, ranging from every hue you could possibly think of. The word gorgeous did no justice to the sight that just had to seen by one's self.

I turned around, Caroline standing there, smiling, watching over me as if i were her child. This brought back many memories, those that were horrible to bear witness to yet keep me alive even this day. Memories that make me keep on searching for that answer, Knives.

"This is beautiful" I said in awe, spinning slightly to take in every bit of detail. She giggled, dropped among the flowers and plucked a single tulip from a pack. "Yes, i just love this place. Every day me and my mother will come here, water and care for this living art." Looking up, she smiled, took the flower and wove it between strands of hair. "Plants are no different than humans. They have feelings, dreams, emotions, just like us. The only difference is... they don't hate, only love."

Anyone else would have called her crazy; point out the error in what she had said. But, to me, it touched my heart deeply. And i could only see the purity in this misconception of nature. The resemblance becoming uncanny, baring fruit to why i fell in love with her from the moment i laid eyes on her. The innocence, it was captivating.

I leaned over to meet her level in the flowers, fingers playing around their stems, lacing, in some sense, strangling them by the throat. Caroline watched my every move. "I'm surprised this town has the necessary tools to have a greenhouse."

"Thanks to the ships that landed here, this vision became a reality. For a cut of our food, they gave us equipment, medicine, objects of any size to help us survive. Without them, i would never imagine how different it would be around here. I thank God, for those blessed angels."

I closed my eyes, remembering Rem, the crew aboard our flag ship; every little detail of the metal works and the gardens there. Home, I'd call it, but not now, home was no more. Yes, this was my new home.

"So what happened to them? Do they still live among you?"

She shook her head, "They soon left after the trade. Crossed the great expansion north, said they were looking for peace, a place they called home. Haven't seen them since." I paused, thought over it for a moment then replied, "When did this happen?"  
She simply said, "Close to hundred years ago, maybe more."

Leaning back, i peered up, straining against the fierce beams of light coming through; one of the two suns, falling across the vast blue sky. When i looked back down, Caroline was gone, out of sight, except the traces of where she once sat, pressed, folded within the grass. Eventually i spotted her, climbing nimbly up a small hill, though challenged in size, it still had the rotation and leverage one of a smaller frame would have to claw to the top. On this hill, leaving little room left, was a chestnut brown apple tree, it's branches leaning downwards. And on them hung red and green plump apples dangling within arms reach.  
She reached the top and turned to see me looking at her. "Do you want one?"

I smiled, if only slight, "Sure," was the only thing i could say, whispered, dull and full of angst.  
Memories were coming back. Her grasp, wrapped around a single piece, straining to reach, pull and bring the tang of delight to her lips. Memories i will never forget...

_I reached madly for the taunting fruit, it in turn, seemingly slipping away from my small hands._ "_Come-come down here!" I squawked, jumping now, if only to touch it. But it was to high._ "_Its pointless Vash, the damn things to far up there." said a toned voice, his body coming into view as i looked aghast with tears in my eyes. Knives stood there, arms crossed, frown pieced on to fit his attitude. "Stop jumping, your giving me a headache." _

"_Rem said nothing is impossible if you just try!" I continued to push onward, each jump for the apple bringing me that much closer. Knives snarled at such a remark, hand now placed against the side of the tree, supporting him. "What does Rem know?" _

"_Now, now Knives," spoke a woman who had just entered the recreational area, "No need to be testy." It was Rem, lovely, carefree, smart and kind to justify what was right and what was wrong. A mother in my eyes, eyes at that time hungering for a bite of Eden. Same for Knives, but he just didn't want to admit it._ "_Keep trying Vash, your almost there." She said, strolling behind me, bending over to take me by the sides with both hands. "Go for it, I'll be there to help. And to catch you if you fall..."  
tears vanishing, mind set on one goal, i took that final leap; went farther than ever and grabbed a hold of the stubborn tree's fruit. "Good job!"  
_

_Rem held me in the air, letting me pluck it off the stem, then gently placed me back on the ground.  
The first bite; that very first bite; made my mind whirl with pleasure. The juices seeping down my throat, engulfing my taste buds. Rem smiled, placed a hand on my head and messed around with my hair, playfully and heart felt. "There is nothing better than the real thing, you agree?"  
I looked up, sticky substance all over my lips and face; I just nodded. _

"_You see, apples come in two flavors," She began to say, leaving my side and approaching the tree, "There's the red ones, Sweet to taste; like the one you have on your face," She laughed, "And there is the green ones. Sour, bitter, yet still delicious." Knives. Scowled and wiped his mouth as if ridding himself of a taste, of course, never really existing._  
"_They both sound nasty to me." He cursed out, looking at Rem, then at me; hellbent on reaching the core. Rem kept her smile, seeing the good in Knives, the good at the time i was to innocent to pay no heed to. Nor the hatred I'd learn months later that he held for everyone aboard the ship._

"_Would you like one?" She asked, offering her hand; a hand ready to give help. "Sure," He muttered,_ "_But I'll get it myself." With energy i had never seen in him before, Knives, taking a few steps back, suddenly charged headlong into the tree, hitting it, shaking the branches and earth itself to some extent. His efforts paid off. A single apple, green in hue, dropped from above, landing close to his feet. _

He took a grand bite, showing teeth marks in the skin, leaving little mercy to show on savoring it.  
"_Sour. Just how it should be," He spoke through clenched teeth, ready to insult me, "Shouldn't let Vash have any, he'll only cry about the taste." _

_  
Damn you Knives... I love you to death, but how could you? How can you live with yourself..._

I regressed away from my thoughts, oblivious to Caroline's outstretched hand. "Sweetie, are you going to take it?" I just shook my head, took hold of the lime green apple and studied its texture. _My memories serve well... just how i remember them. _

I took a bite of the apple, the bitter taste setting in from just a simple nibble. I puckered my lips and ignored the odor on tongue. _You were right Knives. I would have only complained about it._

For the rest of noon, we sat there, talking, eating and breathing Eden itself. In those short few hours, i really did feel like i was back on the ship, Rem sitting beside me, listening and giving me advice on her perception on life. But i had one question... was this to become sweet or sour? I'd end looking back on this moment; then and there i would decide for myself if this memory would become one I'd regret.

For now, i just enjoyed the company, living on the past's ghost.


	6. Paradox

** Paradox**

The rest of the day went uneventful. Least to say, nothing of critical importance came to power. Not until the sun fell did we leave that sanctuary; breathing life fit for royalty. When time finally came, to which we left holiest of grounds, she left with a smile, I left with a phantom, Rem's spirit stiff in the air.

Things had turn for the worse. One second I was evoking ways to escape this charade of emotions I was caught up in, the next madly in love with a girl drastically ageless compared to my own self. Beauty is a beast. Compared to most women I've seen, they held true to a sense of calmness, easily said, self control on their body flow. Not her, not Caroline. She could go from cute and cuddly to serious and dramatic the next. Reminded me of a song Rem would play for me; an Orchestra that swung too and fro in upstart beats before balancing towards a sense of serene peace. To every turn of this chapter in my life I could hear that song play once more.

"Vashie-poo!" She called out, dancing around me like a child; unnerving the long, and until now, dreadfully quiet walk. "Yes what is it?" I asked, taking the next corner down the road.  
"Can we eat now... I'm famished." Caroline stressed hard on the last word, rubbing her stomach along with it. This was quite absurd, _Was it not moments ago we had filled up on fruits; such as berries and apples?_ Guess it didn't satisfy this scarlet woman.

"Well what did you have in mind?" She turned, putting a finger to her luscious lips and gave a ear to ear grin. _Beauty is the beast. _

"Oh, I know! My uncle runs a diner on the edge of town. He'd surely give us a fresh meal and a hefty sum of delicious desserts and beverages!" Caroline had sealed the deal from the beginning, clapping her hands together, guiding me this whole time to this before mentioned place. For once we peered across a clamoring road, we saw, in the midst of the crowd, a large building labeled, 'The couples Haven.' Already I could feel my throat tighten to such a thought.

"This place..?" I asked, feeling Caroline taking me by the arm and lead me to the door. "Yep, It's a great place! Don't worry, I'm sure he'll let us eat for free!" That part I wasn't too worried about, it was said name, that implied to the nauseous feeling dwelling in the bottom of my gut. Really, was it of spectacle nature, that this was soon to follow, a lustful vision, created into a reality not yet set into play of thought; adequately, in all honesty, was bringing back memories, idol and idealistic dreams, hell-bent in keeping me awake at night. Towards the end of our visit of that grazed green house, I was fighting tears. Tears of a certain redemption for a death I never caused. _Damn you knives... _

But, what was I to do? _Struggle_? Careless to heed, such a manner of expression wouldn't vouch well on her face. Seeing her cry, void of that happy tone she carried, would make me even more touched, if not guilty of my actions. So, for now, like I had been telling myself all this time, I would follow suit and play as her lover... just until after dinner. Epically if free food was involved.

* * *

Silence pierced this calm environment like a high note echoing it's glorious screech from a saxophone, the signs of a lousy night showing throughout the passing minute. We hadn't spoken a word in twenty minutes, the last time being close to when we first arrived. Aromas leaked into every corner of the room, this giant hall, this hell I was staring in.  
We sat in a dining area filled with mixes of opposite sex; drinking non-alcoholic beverages, talking, mingling, dating, somewhat expressed in a sense as to what we were doing. Yet... without this awkward show of silence. Dreadfully I was left to just stare at her face; she in turn doing something she hadn't done since I've first met her. Keep quiet for more than a short amount of time. 

My eyes gazed slowly across the room, noting the fine decor, the ceremonial display of vintage design; Alabaster carpeting, finely painted red-ruby walls. Guessing, from what I could see, this man, this uncle of hers, believes red to be a symbol of passion. Like a rose without it's thorns. At times, I probably would think like-wise, seeing this coat of dark red. But now all it really did was case my thoughts in a sea of blood. Reminds me as to why i wear my own coat of crimson, like a parade of monotone; too hide my wounds, the blood that occasionally pours from my veins. I'd rather not let others worry about me, like as to not worry about them, worrying about me.

I reached under the silken sheets, dressed firmly across the table in a pale white, tapping slightly on my knee, questioning as to what question I would ask, just to get her talking, to lighten the mood, seeing as this elegant dinner was becoming more of a nightmare. "So, Caroline, what are your goals and ambitions in life?"

She looked at me, sighing from what I think is relieve, "I'm a simple person, really," She began, my mind racing with a _yeah right_, "Between you and me, I'd love to just be a mom. Someone with a fine husband, a man who can take care of me and the plethora of kids we'd produce." Caroline covered her lips with a tender hand, embracing the significant feel of both fancy living and my emotions. Yes, my heart skipped a beat. I took a sip out of a garnet glass, hiding a scrunched look on my face. _I know... she is referring to me. Blast, why doesn't this place serve alcohol? _

"My father doesn't understand though. He's always talking about handing the family business to me when his time of life ceases to be. You know, when he croaks," Caroline made a slashing motion at her neck, though it was blatantly unnecessary. I pretty much got the gesture from the get go.

"What does your father sell, or should I say, do? Sounds like a man of devotion to his legacy." I've dealt with types that she mentioned. Parents more obsessed over their careers than their own flesh and blood. Sad, yes, but quite frankly, in some situations, it is only the parents love that drives them to work till dust too provide for family. Can't say as too where Caroline's family falls under, but if I had to guess it'd be the latter.

"My father? Oh, this and that. Right now, really, all that he is focusing on is opening a charter to spread our flowers among the country side. Mainly to November." She seemed a bit quiet, her glowing eyes dwindling in flame. She looked down at the empty table, food yet to be served. _What are you thinking? _

"It sounds like a good idea." I simply said, giving a smile. Closely, in a shuddered instant, I could see some sparkle of tear in her eyes; for reasons I would hardly understand, but were nonetheless fathomless once more. Caroline looked up, returned the smile and brightened like the two suns.

Then the food arrived.

A burly man, muscled, crossly holding the title 'heavy weight' came into the corner of my view, an apron thrown over his greased suit. I looked up, a sudden unease on my face; the man appeared as if to bite me at any minute. Through the stubble of hair surrounding his upper and lower mouth, lips huge and meaty, his expression showed a grim appeal, already mentioning, without a single word, the hate he felt towards this 'date' of hers. At least he bared good nature; dishes giving off a heavenly smell of anything other than badly cooked meat and bar food, that in these past few years, I've grown unawarely adjusted to.

"Here you go dear." He placed a plate in front of Caroline, not even turning to look away, his glare fixated on my blushing face. "And... for the lad." Reluctantly he placed the other plate down, though it was more of a drop than a gentle set down.

"Oh uncle, don't be like that. He's different." For some reason, the way she emphasized different was uncanny and a little harsh. She made me out to be some moron in a genius convention; _Not that I would know what that is like... _

He only kept his tongue still, gnawing at words he would so enjoy to speak out clearly. Words best kept until I was out of the room, I'd presume. Eventually, in the dieing chemistry we were building up only moments before, he decided to leave; though Caroline's obvious stares towards his studious fatigue was a sure sign as to the pay off. _I wonder what would happen if I did anything to upset her? Thats right... He'd be at my door stop in a matter of seconds... _

She looked, with same smile, over to me, fingers placed on the ends of silverware neatly placed in front of her. "Well," I began, mocking her formal etiquette, "Bon apatite!"

* * *

_Dinner is going by_, surprised as I may be to even think this, _quite well_. It wasn't this abysmal cataclysm I'd expect it to be. At least I made her laugh, nearly made her choke, but indeed let her loosen up; even if it really wasn't already necessary. 

Caroline took the time to smile at another one of my corny jokes, her teeth glimmering among even this dimmest of light. She slowly, if not to stop this moment to even creep by gradually, pared at the corner of her meal, cutting away at the fat of a massive steak. Surely the family fed her well. It was evident among her diet. "Vash, your so funny!" She managed to chuckle out, tirelessly pulling at my heart strings.

"Is it me, or do I hear that a lot?" I replied with all the charisma I could muster, diligently sputtering my glass in a 'sexy' motion, twirling the best glass of water I had in over a decade around casually. I received another burst of laughter, quickly covered with hand and closed lips.

"Mhmm," She spoke in flirtatious tongue, "I bet you win all the ladies over with your smooth talk."

"Eh, sometimes...," I was about to continue; throw in a line to swoon her where she sat, but... the cautious brain began spinning, fluently telling me enemy territory loomed overhead. Unlike before, back at the bar, I took notion to thought and kept the words lingering for the next beauty to cross my way. Though, after this, I'd probably have to go on a 'no woman' fast.

"It comes with the trait. The travel and sightseeing helps as well. Much experience have I earned out there in the desert," The interest feeding from her vibe was enough to tell me to continue, "I've fought bandits, slithering menaces, heatstroke and worse of all, hunger." Caroline looked awestruck, a expression matched to something you'd see in a corny drama, plagued her face like mice in a messy house. "Do tell," She said, rearing her head back, "It sounds like you've been on many extraordinary adventures." _ She didn't know the half of it. _

Little have I forgotten the faces I've seen, the people who showed both kindness to a broken fool, or quite the opposite. Those that have shot at me, or should I say, have shot me, I held no grudges too, thinking clearly to the consequences that would bring in the long run. Besides.. Rem wouldn't let me here the end of it. There was too many possibilities as to where my life could turn too, but murder was hard to accept. ..._But who am I kidding? Someone along the line I've scarred more than just leaving a mere flesh wound... don't forget about July... the place you were running away from. _

The tortured face that leered out for that split second gave Caroline something to question about; my incompetence in not hiding away the pain that shadowed my every move. I've grown to comfortable now, _You can't stay... you'll only bring death to these people._

"Are you alright? You seem troubled?"

But I just had a question of my own, one that didn't hold much value, but it was trivial nonetheless.

"...Have you ever seen... July?" The question was hard to speak. The screams, chill binding misery I carried from that day, and even until now, rested onto me like a title labeling me as a martyred killer, a mix of both devil and fiend. I'd like to say it happened differently; sparing myself and those laying in the remains of stone and plaster, some mourning, a passing of spirit to whatever lies in the next. But as history tells, repeating over and over, the thing I loved to protect, died by my absence of control. _I just hope they will forgive me_... rest in peace to wherever they go; maybe even into an Eden beyond contrast to this... like a garden singing grace.  
But murder by my hands, or those of another, I just couldn't accept.

For Caroline it seemed to be a mouthful as well. "No," She spoke rather softly, the tone of her word flowing with some sympathy to the deaths of many, "Though, if it was still there, I would have loved to see it."

"It was a wonderful place.." It was hard not to stress the 'was,' seeing as it truly 'was' a great place, but due to my arm and Knives insight on using me as a puppet, there isn't much left. Course, I would never tell her it was my fault she would never get to see it.

"You've been?" She asked.

"Yes... once. It was unfortunate that'd be my last. I came at a bad time, I guess you could say, to see the sights." The images of all the dead, the ones Knives carved into the soil with the blood of many, nibbling with diligent remorse at the back of my mind. The desk where he sat, the man, the mayor I'd presume, lifeless in a hump, Knives just sitting there, smiling, happy to see me. But I wasn't jumping for joy to see him. Not under those conditions. Not after all we've been through, _that murderer. Rem, how will I truly forgive him? How can he be so virulent? _

I was starting to zone out, forgetting as to where I was and who I was with. But Caroline was quick to remind me. "They should lock up the guy who destroyed that place! It makes me sick to here how cruel someone can act, epically when they jeopardize all those people. If I saw the man who caused so much havoc, I'd give him a mouth full." Comforted was not the feeling really coursing through my veins now. Unnerved at such a stout devotion of a group of fair share words she would spew out of her mouth like venom at the sight of this 'madman,' was correct to say, appealing to the gut wrenching explosion deep within my bowels. Someone had let loose the butterflies, flapping madly in place.

"That's good to hear, I'd do the same thing." In truth... I really was... every night in the past three weeks.

Caroline seemed to have wanted to change the subject, quickly turning away then folding back in her chair; I would think, plotting on the next topic. "Have you been to the cathedral down the street?"

Come to think of it, _I do remember a building showing the deity of a certain religion that flocked this world, "_I Haven't been inside, but I do know what building your talking about." She winked, "That's a shame, then you haven't seen the decorations I've made there. Nor, I would presume, seen some of the plays we have hosted every week."  
Not to humble myself, but I do recall a certain dance at the bar. Not at the church. Then again, there is probably a hell of a difference as to what they would show, at least I would hope.

"Sorry, just arrived yesterday actually. Didn't you know?"

"Well, seeing as how the kids took a liking to you yesterday, I at least thought you were here for more than just a day." _Then she did notice me at that time... had she planned this from the start? No... she couldn't have... _

I rubbed the back of my head, giving my trademark cheesy grin, "Heh, you saw that? A good group of kids they were, sure did beat the crap out of me though. Really good with a ball, maybe they'll start some kind of new trend, who knows?" I gave a chuckle, Caroline following suit, of course in a very elegant way.

"You are so modest." Caroline returned, seemingly done with food, leaving a half plate of cuisine left unattended. She placed her head in hand and stared in marvel across the table. The knot in my throat returned, returning to the sight of passion laced across her aura. "You know... there is something about you that intrigues me." I paused, taking breath, the arrhythmia beat of hearts meshing, dancing to a tune called love. _I don't like where this is going... Vash, needle-noggin, don't give her anymore of a reason to swoon over you._

I simply responded, "Is that so?"

"Yes, very so." Her eyes sparkled in the light, the sex appeal of young age and a gorgeous body making me feel flushed, at best in a state lost of anything beyond simple phrasing. "That's... interesting."

My stupidity phased her little, if not none at all; big puppy eyes staring at me in awe. As if I was some ancient statue on display, the comparison uncanny. "Are you done? You haven't touched your food in awhile," She asked.

_Stall until it's her bed time! Make her parents mad for her being past the curfew! _"I'm savoring the taste..." I took a fork full of the meat, slowly knitted it in my mouth, and, with a speed barely topping that of the slowest thing possibly imagined, chewed and made funny noises. "See?"

"Don't be like that, hun." Caroline stood up, tippy-toed over to where I sat and wrapped her arm around mine. "Lets go to the church!" With strength, that of which felt uniquely difficult to understand, the robust woman hefted me out of the chair, spun me around to face the door and, from behind, began to slide me into that general direction. As we past by the curtains, which in turn folded away to let us pass into the main archway, her old uncle stood watching, picking at a cleaver he just so happened to be carrying with him. I of course, hoping it was used to cut anything but the flesh from my bones. He growled, or at least snared at me, teeth a plain yellow, hiding under a thicket of facial hair.

"Wait- slow- slow down!" I gasped in vain, the woman arching forward, hands pressed square on my back, shoving with all her might to make me head outside; boots screeching against the clean wooden flooring. At least they were clean. Until I left scuff marks from table to doorway.

"Don't be stubborn, Vashie-poo, we need to go show our respects to God."

"Wait, that reminds me, I forgot to say grace for the food! We need to go back!"

She shoved harder, inching me to the door, which in turn drew closer and closer.

"We can do that when we get to the cathedral, just hold on. He'll understand..."

"Oh heavenly father," I began clasping my hands together, "... thank you for the meal... and for blessing me with your-- _wah_!" With a slight heave Caroline pushed me out the door, in turn tumbling out onto the cold sand; night decorating the outside, stars and moons dancing in the sky.

"You don't have to be so pushy..." I whined, sitting up, dusting sand, sand painting my outfit in a mix of clumped blotches. "Quit your whining you big baby, lets go."

_Man... what am I going to do? This girl is killing me... literally..._

* * *

_  
Respect for a higher power, _I thought, sitting quietly in one of the pews, _never really thought about it._  
Now that I had time to sit and think, I didn't know if I really followed the belief in a god, or should I say, God. Humans need something to believe in, something to see past the hell of this world and have an invite to a better place. A heaven so to speak. 

Though not really sure as to how the story goes, this town reminds me of a certain place mentioned in biblical structure. A town, can't remember the name, that thrived and believed in his word as if it was law; as if God was some kind of sheriff. They were happy, content on their way of live, this... Eden they dwell in. But they soon forgot what they preached, depending to much on paradise, letting their hands become idol, leaving them time to devote to evil. Or so biblical standards would have you believe. Eventually, they opened their hearts to this evil: incest, gambling, putting one another before their devotions to the power that gave them a grand place to live. They soon brought idols into the picture, worshiping them instead.  
God got jealous... and gave his people to their enemies... and in turn, they pleaded for forgiveness after all they did. A few decades had past and finally he gave them back Eden, but this time it was scarred with the damage that was left by them, and those that had took it over. Truthfully I wouldn't blame him for being jealous, that is, if God is real.

Of course, that's what it says. Whether it be true or not, I'd leave that to fate to answer, for now, I'll just follow the wind; Rem's voice. It just left me to wonder though... _would this town become the next one? Like in the scripture? Who knows... _

I stared up at the stained glass over-top, showing a variety of stories told in a perplex and detailed description of events, plain and hued in a dazzle of multiple colors. I couldn't tell you what any of them meant to save my life. Caroline had her eyes closed, bent over praying, knees on floor, body before the alter of a large cross. From where I was, I could barely hear the chanting of prayer filing out of her lips. For safe keeping, I said a little prayer myself... _Peace, not war. Can you do that? _

Finally, after an eternity lasting mere minutes, she raised with new found energy, leaving the remnant trace of sin blacking the floor beneath her feet. "Sorry it took me so long," She said, walking merrily up the straight path between pews, "had to take extra time for those of July."

"I see." stated in hushed tone, scooting over to give her room to sit.

"Better late than never," she said somewhat coldly, taking up my offer and joining gently beside me, leg brushed up against mine. After a pause, she spoke up once more, "Do you have family? Someone who you cherish and hold dear?"

The question came out of the blue. Course, I wasn't prepared for it, but seeing as I practiced for such curiosity that I knew would come along some day, I spoke out as any normal human would, sincere, "I haven't seen them in awhile, but yes, yes I do." The question was simple, _who do I see as family? _Even though me and Knives didn't get along, nor see eye to eye, we both held some sentimental bond; cold and heartless as it may be. _I still love him though... _ at least I try to convince myself that I do. Rem though, a mother, a teacher, this kind loving woman; I held a flame for her closer than anyone else. Just like the crew of the ship. Even the ones who treated us like trash...

"How come?"

For some reason I felt comfortable, at least enough to share the reality, a few scars that burden me. "Me and my brother have split ways. Our sense of idealism is of a different caliber. Like most of the people I've met, he sees others as dispensable tools, where as one should look after him or herself and cast down the weak... devouring them in the process. While I, on a different scale, think as a group, through peace, we can resolve and do without killing one another for food and material and even emotional or logical reasons. We're the mirror image in physical form, yet reflected backwards on thought." She basically nodded through my whole speech, clearly listening, taking it all in word by word; though the linguistic tone I used probably threw her off just a tad.

"That is a shame, everyone should have someone to love." She seemed to have scooted even closer, the same vanilla breath beating across my neck. It sent chills down my spine. "Maybe one day that'll happen..."

I glanced down at Caroline, her head close to my shoulder, though even if she tried, she'd have to crane herself upward to meet head to head with my height. Slowly, rather reluctant, she placed the side of her skull against the padding of my arm as well as take her right hand across and laying it on mine. The tips of her fingers playfully, nudging, even rasped against the hems of my fingers; joining hands one over another, latching fingers across my palm.

I took a gulp, watching her, rather calm from what I saw on her face, take over with both of her hands, my right arm, engulfing it. "I don't know why... but I feel so comfortable around you. Like I can hear the tales and pain seeping out of your every whim, me in turn, becoming part of your world. I know it sounds crazy but- It's as if I know you."

She looked up, head still intact to me, eyes serious, face serious, everything and anything part of her, serious. She smiled in such a soothing way, reminded me of home, the warmth of life's first embrace as the first breath of air I took filled my lungs and gave me willpower. Just a simple smile rejuvenated me and left me filling tingly in my innards, the mournful nightmares fading away from view over a sun swept horizon. It was peace on earth... that warm texture that I hadn't seen truly in so many years.

And it all came from this young girl... _Why do I feel this way? _

Time slowly passed, lingering on with her every touch. Just admitting the pleasure of her warmth made the sadism she pressed onto me even more sinful. But, it didn't seem to go anywhere beyond a simple gesture of a crush, she silently leaning onto my shoulder like a pillow. With my free hand, I began to instinct fully 'pet' her, tips fiddling with strands of hair, weaving them in and out.

My touch on reality for some reason began to fade, the fragrance gagging me with sweet memories.  
For an instant I was once more back in the shire, board our ship, enjoying the speckled grass pressed on my skin. I looked across, everyone playing in the flowers... even Knives. But not Rem; she was no where to be found. Then I saw Caroline...

Right before my eyes, she began to spiral around, shape into a new form, leaving the likes of a sixteen year old, but fully blossom into a grown woman. Long hair, the same typical comfy no-need to be formal apparel placed like a missing puzzle piece over her frame; she looked at me still, eyes dark like her hair, but was cunning and deep. "Vash... there is no need to worry. I'm always with you. Don't you know that?" The pedals of flowers danced around her, the whole area becoming it's own form of living breathing nature, life flowing through every nook and cranny.

It was an angel, sent forth from heaven, leaving me dried in the mouth and with teary eyes. _Rem... _

"I know- but I feel so far from you. All I want to do is see you again." I managed to choke out, stopping myself from reaching out to caress her face, wanting the feel of flowers once more in my palms. "Don't forget the lessons I taught you, the things and emotions I brought for you to enjoy."

She dropped down into the grass with me, watching me discreetly, reassuring me of her presence with a single smile. "I know it's hard at times, but hold dear your memories, don't let them die, grow strong and be who you are. Who I know you'll grow to be."

She slowly brought fingers up to my cheek. Fingers rough from work, cut and skit in spots from days toiling in the garden, yet held a lavish and smooth touch across my face. She lowered forehead, taking precious time to meet it with mine, hand already done comforting my flushed neck and cheek, snaking itself down my back, the arm attached, coming across my shoulder. The other took hold of my waist, lashing across my torso, reaching and meeting on the scalp of my back, cupping with it's partner.

"I will always love you Vash. Always." I embraced her back, wrapping my arms firmly across her, digging my head into her collar bone, taking in the warmth, basking in the moment, wishing it would never end. "...I love you... Rem."

Caroline looked baffled, hugging back, shocked at this sudden hug from what anyone else would consider a complete stranger. Eventually she adjusted, feeling the warm tears flow from my eyes, value of the moment stirring in. She was in love with me... I was in love with who she should be. Both two different versions of love; one with passion, the other for family, both sharing equal and confused shares, mixing into this concoction. _God forgive me... _


End file.
